1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an athletic trainer that is worn by a user and that utilizes a system of elastic cords to allow exercising of a wide variety of muscle groups.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The desire to stay healthy has resulted in an explosion of devices designed to exercise various parts of the human body. These devices range from the highly effective to the bizarre. One item that has been recognized for human exercise is the elastic cord. The elastic cord is attached to one part of the body and to another part of the body (or to a fixed structure) and as the affected muscles pull on the elastic cord, the resistance of the cord causes the muscle or muscles to be exercised.
Many devices have been proposed that utilize the elastic cord to achieve the exercising function. These devices take on many shapes, sizes, and functions. Current devices found in the art have varying degrees of utility and effectiveness, however, no current device is designed to exercise a large variety of muscle groups in a system that is of relatively simple design and construction and that is relatively easy to transport.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an athletic trainer that is relatively simple in design and construction, is relatively simple to use, and that affects a relatively large number of muscle groups of the human body.